


Family Night

by Merfilly



Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [37]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Community: 100fandoms, Ensemble Cast, Fluff, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-20 17:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18529771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Han looks on at his settled life.





	Family Night

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - 70. settle

Han looked all around as everyone dropped into their spots on the furniture in Leia's — his own, when he could think that way — quarters. Artoo was over on the side, plugged in to project some entertaining story. Goldenrod — Threepio — was near him, standing awkwardly as they had run out of seats. The kids were in a pile on the floor, and Luke was enjoying the fact Mara was consenting to family movie night. Han had Leia in his own arms, while Chewie lounged on the other end of the couch.

He had settled to family life, and it felt good.


End file.
